Demasiado tarde
by brusk
Summary: Billy hizo enojar a spencer con resultados desastrosos e irremediables . ectofeature oneshort ADVERTENCIA : (muerte de un personaje) (este fic no es mio, solo me pertenece la traduccion del ingles al español, original de : Fatal Overdose)


Esto nunca debió haber sucedido

Todavía debería estar en casa, hacer un corto de terror, o en el WiFri, salir con Billy, Rajeev y Shanilla, tramando vengarse de Kleet, o tratando frenéticamente de encontrar una solución a cualquier desastre o descuido de Billy que les halla echo en ese momento.

Pero no había manera de arreglarlo, Spencer Wright se fue para siempre

_A principios de ese viernes …_

''No quiere decir **que no , **Billy ¡ '' Spencer cerro de golpe la puerta, tirando la correa de su mochila al hombro y continuando su camino a la escuela.

El fantasma de Billy Joe Cobra voló sin esfuerzo a través de la entrada. ''Vamos, Bro , solo una vez más?'' Le rogo

''No voy hacer otra estúpida fiesta!'' EL muchacho tenía el ceño fruncido cuando se dio cuenta que su amigo no lo dejaría en paz hasta que el haga lo que quiera, que conduciría inevitablemente a algún tipo de desastre.

'' ¿Pero, por qué? Había recurrido a lloriquear ahora, mirando a Spencer con grandes ojos suplicantes. '' me gustaría hacer una fiesta si me lo preguntaras!''

Spencer puso sus ojos sobre él. ''Por supuesto que sí! Harías una fiesta si alguien te lo preguntara, tu eres tan…'' Spencer se esforzaba por encontrar las palabras adecuadas, de elegir finalmente en el ''tu''.

''Y siendo tan impresionante como soy yo, me merezco una fiesta!''

Otro giro de ojos. Spencer sonrió al ver la solución tan obvia, no del todo, se quitó el medallón que le permite ver a Billy y lo guardo en su bolsa. Ahora sordo a las palabras del cantante, comenzó a silbar alegremente, Este iba a ser un buen dia.

Como era de esperar, estaba equivocado. Billy Joe Cobra no le gustaban muchas cosas, pero por encima de todo , a la ex – estrella de rock…

…_**Odiaba ser ignorado**_

El continuo atormentando a Spencer durante toda la mañana, recogió objetos al azar, robo su tarea, y en una ocasión en medio del pasillo, hizo tropezar al pobre adolescente, luego ato los zapatos de Kleet juntos. El atleta había dado un paso en falso cayendo entonces en la cara de Spencer.

Spencer se saltó sus últimas clases, tomo de su casillero su mochila y luego se dirigio al campo de futbol vacío. Una vez allí, tomo el medallón y una vez mas lo puso alrededor de su garganta.

Billy floto por atrás de Spencer, descansando y mirándose orgulloso de si mismo.

''Listo para la fiesta, Broamigo?''

Eso fue el colmo. En un ataque de ira, Spencer se quito el medallón de alrededor de su cuello y lo tiro al suelo. ''No quiero volver a verte de nuevo!'' – grito y lo piso en la tierra con su talon. Enfadado se dirigió a su casa.

Billy se quedó mirándolo en estado de shock. ¿Eso realmente ocurrió? Hm … tal vez el genio musical había ido demasiado lejos esta vez tratando de conseguir lo que quería. El agarro el medallón ligeramente aplastado y voló después en dirección a su amigo.

Se podría decir que el adolescente enojado no prestaba atención. Esto sin duda era cierto, pero de todos modos el coche llego de la nada, los neumáticos chirriando contra el camino negro.

No había tiempo para que Billy y Spencer reaccionaran. La cabeza de Spencer fue arrojada contra el suelo con un 'crack' audible cuando el coche lo golpeo y siguió adelante corriendo sobre las piernas extendidas con sangre esparcida por la superficie irregular del pavimento.

El conductor siguió su camino, completamente ajeno a la situación y demasiado deprisa para molestarse en pensar en lo que había podido ser el bache. Probablemente, solo un gato tonto o algo así.

''¡No!'' Billy grito, aumentando su velocidad. Se dejo caer a lado de su amigo. ''Vamos broamigo! ¡Tu estas bien, vas a estar bien!'' en ese punto, se dio cuenta que Spencer no podía verlo ni oírlo. El, cuidadosamente puso su medallón en el pecho que apenas se movía, del muchacho. ''Spencer, vamos, amigo!''

Billy miro a su pariente más joven con horror, se tumbó de espaldas, a los dieciséis años de edad sus piernas fueron más allá de romperse, fueron aplastadas. Su cabeza se habría agrietado y el estaba muy conmocionado. Y toda la sangre! No había manera de que pudiera sobrevivir a algo así!.

''Billy... '' dijo el chico débilmente. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, no enfocaba desde la herida de la cabeza. Billy, literalmente, podía verlo más pálido y como su vida se drenaba lentamente.

''Shhhh. No hables''. El fantasma dijo suavemente, ahora sentado en el suelo a lado de su amigo moribundo.

''_Pero tengo que decir… Lo siento… nosotros… podemos hacer la fiesta, si … si significa tanto para ti ….''_

El nudo en la garganta, los ojos llenos de lágrimas que brillan intensamente. El sabía que el pobre chico no iba a sobrevivir por mucho más tiempo, y las posibilidades de que va a volver como un fantasma eran escasas por no decir más.

''Genial, Spencer. Podemos invitar a Shanilla y.. y a Rajeev y al Presidente de los Estados Unidos, va a ser realmente impresionante, ya lo veras.''

''Suena … como que … hey … también lo..-lo siento por que me puse tan enojado antes. Me.. pe-perdonarias … ?

''Por supuesto, siempre.''

''Estoy … agra-'' nunca llego a terminar su frase o comentario. Su cabeza cayo lánguidamente hacia un lado, con los ojos todavía abiertos y mirando a la nada ya que tanto su respiración y sus latidos cesaron

Spencer Wright murió y ni siquiera tiene la decencia de la lluvia

…

_**Hello dears**_

_**Antes que nada, este fic NO ES MIO, solo quise traducirlo del ingles al español porque me parecio genial este fic, aunque un poco triste  
si les gusto, dejen reviews ¿si?  
sayonara c: :3**_

_**Pd: mañana subo el capitulo 5 de painful words, gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews en mi otro fic**_


End file.
